Appearance vs Reality
by fanggirl002
Summary: Unknown to Inuyasha, there was one girl who was madly in love with him. But he goes out with the worst,until he gets hurt. However can he finds love in the one place he would never look. But will she fall for him again or will she find love else where?
1. Wishing

As I tried to listen to Mr. Takenaka's speech, I could feel his pools of amber burning my flesh. His Snow white hair cascaded down his back. His muscles rippled with each movement. I fantasised about the time we would chance upon to meet and he would wrapped his arms around my sheltering me from the dreary world,

"Miss Taijiya, would you please repeat to the class what I just said."

I stared at Mr. Takenaka's form dumbfounded. I tried to scrape in the barrel of mind what he said but i found nothing.

"Why don't you leave her alone" shouted a voice behind me. It was Miroku's. I held a slight crush for him, But I knew I could never be number 1 in his heart. The chambers were filled with a vast amount of past present and future women. I knew he liked me too. Well everyone knew that, I the only girls he's talked to that has not slept with him.

"Mr. Mushin, Please sit down or I'll ..."

He could not finish his statement as the bell that ended my torture sounded. I quickly packed my books and left. When I got to my locker I saw THEM together.

I can't believe he would really go out with her. I felt a knife dig deeper into my heart. The fairy tale image in front me eyes would never be mine. She had her arms around him. Laughter glittered through her eyes. He held her by her waist.

The bell rang again signalling, the continuous ritual of school life was to begin again. I got my books for Home Economics at went on my way. I felt a figure brush past me. He never turned a round to say even a sorry when my books dropped to the ground.


	2. Unwanted Grouping

I'm really sorry but I forgot to place my disclaimer. However I will not be repeating it for the rest of the story so remember:

"I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES".

I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

I slowly entered one of the classes I enjoyed in this establishment. I loved cooking. I was free to explore and express my creativity. The noise in the class room could cure the deaf. I sat down at my usual seat, at the front. I could here Inuyasha's and Kouga' daily disputes. There was a friendly rivalry between them.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha's voice rose over all.

I tore my eyes from the picture of a delicious layered chocolate cake, to see Inuyasha standing on top of his desk.

"I'm telling you, I saw her Friday with that Hojo guy"

"How do you now it was her?"

"Well she had black hair and was wearing a green school uniform just like hers"

"Well that doesn't mean it was her"

Then there was total silence. Our Home Economics teacher, Mrs Tikira, had just entered. She was a beautiful silver dragon demon. Her silver hair, icy blue eyes, heart shaped face and a figure that was to die for, held many of the male teacher and a few suspected female teachers in a trance, causing many "accidents".

"Sit down kids"

"Today I will place you in groups of two"

A hand shot up.

"I'll put you in groups first and then answer questions."

Just then Kagome entered the room, late as usual.

"Welcome Miss Higurashi, please take a seat"

"Oh! And here's a detention slip for all your trouble in coming to class late"

She began to wine as usual, but that could not budge Mrs Tikira.

"Ok let's get starting."

"First group: Inuyasha and Kouga"

And it continued. My anticipation building _Who was I paired with?._

"And last but not least Sango and Sesshomaru"

My face fell. I couldn't believe this. I was paired with him. I'd have taken Kouga, who couldn't even boil water over HIM.

Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half-brother. They disliked each other very much, but I wouldn't consider it as hate. Saying Sesshomaru as handsome, was an under statement. He was drop dead gorgeous in a male type of way. Sesshomaru had a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists. He and Inuyasha both shared the same colour eyes and hair, however his hair was more groomed that Inuyasha's.

I turned around to see what effect the announcement had on him. My eyes meet an empty pool of amber which matched his faced. I turned around quickly.

"Now for those who are wondering, we will have a baking contest next month in class"

"AAWWWW!!"

"Well if you choose not to, 60 of your exam mark will be 0."

"What this is an outrage!" shouted Miroku from the back

"Quiet down Mr. Hoshi. I gave you options"

"We'll since that settled we will continue with the lesson from last class and in the last 15 minutes you will come together in your groups and decide what you will create"

"Oh! And I almost forgot the recipes have to be original and a rough draft is to be sent to me a week before the day of the contest. Agreed"

"WWHHAATT!!"

Her laughter penetrated the room.

"Now let's go"

She continued with the lesson on the different types and methods of preparing icing. I listened intently as I could use this information to help me later on.

"Well now that topics settled, go into your group and converse"

There was the shuffle, bustle and noise as persons grouped together. I turned around and noticed Sesshomaru showed no intention of moving. I sighed, gathered my books and bags went and sat down in front of him.


	3. Blooming Relationship

After an awkward conversation with Sesshoumaru, he had decided we should continue this chat at his house. I hadn't put up a fight; however there had been a slight gut twisting feeling about meeting Inuyasha. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

Now here I was in the Kitchen of the LORD himself SESSHOUMARU, sitting on one of those stools. Luck y for me Inuyasha had not come home yet. I hoped he didn't come for a long time. He must be with that slut Kagome; doing only the Lord knows what. Pictures of them began to flash before my eyes. I started feeling nauseated.

"Do you understand what we going to do now, Taijiya." An angry voice dissipated my clouded mind.

"What??"

"If your not going to listen to me, I suggest you leave now. WHECH."

"I'm really sorry Sesshoumaru, I listen now"

I looked at his face it seemed it usual blank self, but then I saw dots of red in his eyes. He really did have a short temper.

He threw a cookbook in front of me, which was turned to a picture with a chocolate cake.

"But, Mrs..."

"I know I'm not as dumb as my HALF-brother dumb. We'll just alter the recipe. I want to bake a chocolate cake."

"Okay, but well have to practise the alterations before we give her the recipe"

"Okay we'll go to each of our houses at weekends to practice starting with mine"

"What about the money for the ingredients "

"Well decide on what to use then well talk about the cost "

"Okay Sess..."

My sentence was interrupt by Inuyasha's entrance. I could see another figure beside him, Kagome's.

"I think I'd better go"

"Sesshoumaru, I did know you went for those types" Came the shrilling voice of Kagome in my ears.

I was in the process of getting up when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"No, don't go we still have decided on the things to use and I'm not wanting last minute to do anything."

"Come on Kags. Let's go up to my room"

I sat back in my seat and waited till they left to continue my conversation with Sesshoumaru.

"I sorry about what the BITCh said"

"Don't worry about it I hate her too. And it is true she is a Bitch. "

I smiled .

"Now back to what I was about to say, I think we should do a layered cake, separated with whip cream and everything covered in chocolate icing.

I looked at his reaction and his left eyebrow flew up. I blushed.

"I'm sorry I skipped lunch today"

And as a confirmation my stomach growl.

"Don't worry. I'll whipped us up something to eat"

"You know you're not like all the girls at school. I can smell that your not attracted to me"

I blushed even harder. I must have looked like a tomato.

"Do you need a hand in there"

"No"

'Well I was just thinking we could bake the layers of cake from scratch using cocoa."

"Sure. Why don't you make the list now"

"Okay"

After an hour of cooking a snack and talking we finally got the list put together and a found out that we really had a lot of things in common.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sesshy"

I left his house smiling. I finally found a friend.


	4. Devastation Strikes Again!

Sorry for not writing in a long time. I've been having exams and a writes block. But thanks for understanding.

Devastation Strikes Again

I had really been enjoying my practice time with Sesshoumaru, who was a gentleman to say the

I have gotten over my little crush on Inuyasha Taishno. My love's scratch that my crush's foundation was based purely on a his looks or that's what I keep telling myself . Plus the facts that we could or would never love me for who I was plus we had hardly ever talked to each other. We are from two different worlds; universes even. But it still hurts to think about my reasons or excuses. To think we would ever be.

Knock!! Knock!!

"What the hell do you mean "

" Inuyasha , I can't take it anymore. It was just a fling nothing more. I have found someone n new."

"WHAT!!" "Are you for real. I was just a toy to you"

"Yup that about sums it up."

I quickly entered the house and came face to face with the witch herself. The looked that showed upon her face was that of annoyance.

She brushed past me in the doorway and walked down the street with an air of superiority swirling around her. I turned my head to the figure Kagome had left. Shock, anger, devastation were some of the emotions that showed on his face.

POW!!

Cursing could be heard spreading through out the house as the wall nearest to Inuyasha received punishment for the break up which obviously occurred. With his head bent and his shoulders slumped , he retreated to his room which was upstairs. . He stopped and turned to me. When I saw the defeated look on his face, the temperature in the room fell drastically lower.

"Sesshoumaru upstairs in his room"

His cold voice sent chills up my spine. It reminded me, oddly ,of Sesshoumaru.

"Th- Thanks"

And with this he retreated to his room, an air of darkness surrounded his shattered soul.


	5. What Party?

"Hey Sesh, what are you doing?"

He just stared at me, and then lifted the novel he was reading. It was lunchtime and we were on the lawn, near to the track field, under a cherry blossom tree. I sat in front of him and took my lunch from my bag. Only the brave trust cafeteria food; and I surely was not one of them, even though I was hungry. I took out my tuna sandwich, a bottle of orange juice and an apple and thus began my attack.

Inuyasha had been absent from school for three days now. Not surprisingly, by the next day, every one at school knew about the break up. . In this town news travels fast. There were also rumours attempting to formulate an explanation for his long absence.. Some as ridicules as joining a circus on American as an Act, and you can think of who made that one up (Naruko hint hint).

By the second day, everyone at school knew the reason for the break up. This is as a result of everyone hearing that the "Promiscuous" girl, also known as Kagome, was seen in the mall flirting with the guy's best friend. Now that's just totally W-R-O-N-G WRONG! Kouga was obliviously trying to keep his anger in check while rejecting her advances. It was an unwritten law that best friends date their other half's girlfriend. But some people don't know the meaning of NO!

"So how's your brother doing?"

"Is there an ulterior motive this question, my dear Sango?"

I blushed, a deep shade of red. He just chuckled at my reaction to his question. I opened my mouth to protest this absurdity.

"He's been better. All he does now is mope around the house in the same boxers, eating ice cream and more junk food."

For the next seven minutes, I ate my lunch in silence, the usual pattern of our daily lunch breaks. He had already eaten his lunch. However, unknown to me, there would be a brief change in our schedule. Enter Kagura. Picture my life as a play, she would be the girl how's trying hard to get a boy, would doesn't even know you exist. Almost the story of my life, however I didn't wear skimpy clothes and use water based paint on my face.

"Hey Sesshoumaru"

I could see the lust dripping from the words she said. She bent down to look at what he was doing, making him get a scenic view of the cleavage. Despite this Sesshoumaru only ignored her.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wondering if you have a date for the gala my father is putting on?"

"As a matter of fact I do Kagura."

At this statement my interest peaked. I wonder who was the unlucky lady.

"Really now Sesshy, and may I inquire the identity of this lucky lady?"

"I never want to hear you utter those words again, if you want to live Kagura."

Wow Sesshoumaru was definitely pissed.

"You will see her with the rest of your guests"

"If there is nothing else, please leave."

"Okay Sesshoumaru, are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"So who is the girl you're taking to the party?" I asked before taking a sip of my Sprite.

"Guess" he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, I don't know anyone in your social circle and you don't talk about them."

I took the last bite of my sandwich. He started packing up his stuff.

"Come on, Sango, think! You are that dumb."

"Who is one of the few people I can tolerate who is female?"

"Do I know her?"

"Are you trying to prove me wrong? It's you stupid!"

"What!!!!" I shrieked.

Looking round I realized that all eyes were on me. I started to blush. Sesshoumaru only laugh and began to walk off. I started to curse under my breath while packing up my stuff. I rushed to catch up with Sesshy, while throwing my garbage in a receptacle that luckily was situated near me

"What do you mean; I'm your date"

"What in that do you not understand?"

"Why couldn't you ask me like a normal person?"

He stopped in mid-step, "What do you mean?"

"Like, Sango would you like to escort me to a party?" "Where I would say yes or no."

"Would you have said no?"

"NO"

"And Sango from we have become friend have you found me normal"

"No"

"Then what is the point of this conversation"

I let out a fleeting remark and continued on my way to class.

"Well, well, well.""It seems that Mr. Tashino and Ms. Taiji, have graced us with their presence."

"Sorry we're late Mr. Takanawa it will not happen again."

I sat down Took out my textbook, notebook and stationery and got ready for another boring English class. But all I could think about was the party. What the hell was I going to where? And when the hell was the supposed gala going to keep. Sesshoumaru had a ot of explaining to do after school.


	6. Abominable Event

Sorry for false alarm with Chapter Five.

* * *

Sesshoumaru that is ridiculous.'

"What is ridiculous about it: sticking to me, dancing occasionally and make small talk with a few persons at the party?"

I growled (I think). Sesshoumaru only smiled; one of those rare and genuine ones. It was a hot Friday afternoon. After a long day at school, nothing could cure the aches and pains of the education system like a nice dip in Sesshoumaru's pool. Sporting a black bikini with a thin red stripe on each side of each piece; It was the first time I'd ever been in it

While taking a few laps, I tried to deliberate with the choices for the dilemma I was currently facing. However all I could think about was my relationship with Sesshoumaru. It was a strange one. Here was an aloof demon, heir to a million dollar corporation. Sesshoumaru and the rest of persons in the world were like oil and water. They didn't mix. He seemed to feel that he was better than most persons especially human. But I think he is warming up to us though.

It may also explain his reason for him "loathing" his brother, since Inuyasha was a half demon. Although they were brothers, they were polar opposites. While Sesshoumaru could be in cool under pressure, Inuyasha was load mouthed and short tempered.

However both had similar characteristics both were egotistical (thinking the world revolved around them) and stubborn as an ass.

"So Mi-lord what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"A well-called-for full body make over?"

"Okay………….." "Wait a minute what do you mean by 'well-called-for"?"

Sessoumaru only looked at me and smirked.

Grrrrrrr

I quickly swam to Sesshoumaru and splashed him. Yes, I splashed waters on the king of tight asses.

You know, come to think of it; he would be most popular in prison. That is, if they you could get near to him and........ I cringed at that gruesome train of thought and stopped it in its tracks. Although, truth is told, Sesshounaru did have a tight ass. What? Do not judge me? I hang around the guy for most of my school and after-school hours, it's hard for me not to notice some things.

I quickly dragged my self out of my little world, just in time to catch Sesshoumaru's expression. Man, was it price less. Every inch of this canvas illustrated a vivid picture of shock. I felt my sides swell. I could not get control of my emotion. I held my breath trying to with hold the impending eruption, but I was weak.

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

"Now that is priceless." "I should have had a camera to tape it."

Ha! Ha! Ha!!

There were literal tears in my I finally regained control, I realised that Sesshoumaru was not amused at my playful actions. My blood ran cold. And then it took about 15 seconds to register in my brain: run like hell.

"Aw come on Sesshoumaru, it was just water."

GRRRRRR!!

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru!"

GRRRRRR!!

"Come on, you're acting like a cat; you're a dog demon, you are supposed to love water` "

GRRRRRR!!

We ran around the pool like a game of cat and mouse. But if any blood was still left in my brain I would have made a very intelligible decision and stayed away from the pool. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands gripping my waist; its claws dug into my skin (luckily no blood was shed). It is then I realised my absolute fate. Closing my eyes, I let out a piercing scream (one of the few I hope) as I felt my body leave the secure ground.

However what I was met with came as a surprised. The cold water slapped my heated face, as I went head first into the water. I was so shocked. Quickly I swam to the surface, were Sesshoumaru awaited, with a smirk. My body was exhausted; I held out my hand and felt those same hands that grabbed me, hoist my out of the water.

Collapsing at the edge, I gasped for air, trying to return my oxygen debt. Sesshoumaru quickly turned around. I found that weird but didn't dwell on it too long.

"Sango, I think you should..............."

"What the Fuck is going on here, Sesshoum...."

I turned around to see Inuyasha, at the kitchen door. In a few moments I noticed a blush creeping up Inuyasha's face. What the heck was wrong with these brothers? It was then I notice something black in the water, a couple metres in front of me. Upon closer inspection I realise that it was the top half of my bathing suit and a blushed crept onto my face like storm cloud. Quickly diving into the water, I retrieved it. Exhaustion or no exhaustion, I was not going to be humiliated in front of the Taishino brothers any longer, than I had to be. Hastily, I restored the other half of my bathing suit to its right full place and returned to my previous location.

Man was this an abominable (extremely unpleasant) moment for the books. The two of the hottest guys of the school just so my naked; correction half naked. Five minutes later, energy could be felt returning to my body.

"NOT A WORD TO ANYONE OR THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!!"

The both brother abstained from showing any signs of fear, but gulped inwardly. Knowing Sesshoumaru he would keep his mouth shut. If Sesshoumaru did this, the Inuyasha would be smart to imitate his actions, I knew my embarrassing moment was safe in there heads.

"Come on, Sango; let's get out of these wet clothes"

I got up, but not before shooting him a quizzical look He only smirked. One day I'd like to wipe that smug smirk off his face. Wait a minute, didn't I just do that. And look what ended up happening. Sesshoumaru abated (humiliated) me. If today was this exciting, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I wonder what a hoity toity party was going be like.


	7. The Party

* * *

Well, tonight was the night: the night of Sesshoumaru's party. The utter dullness that filled the room was no surprise. Most of the persons who attended where in their mid-forties or over. There were only a had full of persons my age or near to that, but there was no sign of Kagura . However, I was still a little disappointed. I had gotten all dressed up for nothing. Not to toot my own horn but I looked smoking hot tonight; like one of those seductresses one would read about in novels.

But that was beside the point. All I was doing was sitting down alone, while sipping a glass of non-alcoholic beverage (I cannot remembered its name). I had no idea where Sesshoumaru was. Most likely talking to his father or one of their clients, while I am here in the company of my own thoughts. I straighten my dress; trying to prevent any wrinkles for forming. I removed a stray group of hair which was obscuring my view.

My hair in loose curls, helped to frame my face. I was wearing a touch of make up: bronze eye shadow, face powder and just a touch of lip-gloss. My attire consisted of: circular bronze rhinestone earrings; multi-faceted, gold chain-link necklaces; stretch, purple satin dress sleeveless and knee-length; bronze, shimmer clutch; and bronze pumps.

Regardless of my effort, my face was hidden behind a mask. One piece of very important information Sesshoumaru had forgot to relay to me: It was a masquerade party.

"To think, all of this is going to waste." Looking down at my outfit

Grrr!!

"When I get a hold of Sesshoumaru, I will give him a huge chunk of my mind."

"You will give me what?"

I turned around to face Sesshoumaru (his voice gave him away). When I looked at him my misery just melted away. I could never stay angry at Sesshoumaru for long. A fact, he knew and manipulated. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes or what you would call if both persons were wearing masks.

"Can I have this dance?"

Sesshoumaru being a gentleman towards me was a kind of surprise. Nodding stiffly, I accepted his hand. It had been a long time since my feet had touched a dance floor. Sesshoumaru pick that up right away. Don't get me wrong, I am not a bad dancer. I was just a little frightened. He put one arm around my waist and gently used the other to hold my hand. Leaning towards my ear he whispered:

"Don't be so tense; loosen up and just follow my lead"

I took deep breathes and willed my body to unwind. I closed my eyes briefly and tried to listen to the music as it began to flow across the room. The selection was a waltz. Just as he said, I followed his lead. He was a great dancer; light on his feet. I closed my eyes once again. This time, allowing the music to control me.

And just like that the number was finished. I had gotten so used to being in his arms. When we parted, a silhouette of emptiness washed over me. He led me back to my table.

"I will be back soon ."

"You are leaving again." "I am starting to that I am just your arm candy"

He took off his mask and lifted mine slight, to momentarily to kiss me. On the cheek that is.

"Yes you are my very forgiving, reliable and gorgeous eye candy"

I quickly looked on the ground, finding my shoes very interesting at that moment in time. in truth, I was blushing like mad. This is the first time Sesshoumaru had ever shown me an act of affection. I was speech less. Looking up I got a glimpse of his face right before he replace his mask. He was smiling. I could no help it. My partially hidden face broke out into a wide grin. I also fixed my mask.

As I watched his retreating form i began to wonder: Was I starting to fall for Sesshoumaru??


	8. The Party II

Sorry about the VERY! late chapter, I got so caught up in school that I had no time for this story. I also want to apologize to those who have waited long for this. I hope it's up to your standard.

* * *

_**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**_

I threw my mask on the ground. This party was so f$%king dull. I don't know why I allowed Sessshoumaru to drag me to such a shindig. I was tired of being bombarded by sluts: the old and the young. Why couldn't they understand that I wasn't in the mood? They were all just like Kagome…whores.

I was ready to leave right now. I was just about to step out when I noticed Sesshoumaru on the dance-floor with a gorgeous girl. I never noticed her tonight, or I would have made a mood. Don't judge me, Kagome may have broken me, but she did ultimately obliterate me. Miss Mysterious danced heavenly, a little clumsy at first, but the way her body moved was mesmerizing. As she was twirled her, hair glistened in the light.

She and her partner began to draw near. I got smell a whiff of her perfume, however I smelt something even better in her scent which the perfume underline, her natural smell of magnolias. This divine scent triggered something in me. I slightly remember that particular scent but I could not pinpoint its owner.

When I came out of my trance I realized that the number was finished and Sesshoumaru and the miss were retreating from the floor. I intensely watched the couple while simultaneously trying to figure out where I had seen her before. When I saw Sesshoumaru's rare act of affection, I felt a tug in my heart.

So Sesshoumaru had feeling for her. Might as well, we wouldn't have worked out, she must be one of those black holes that suck the fun out of everything, but I wouldn't mind if she would suck something different, if you get my drift. So the bitch was off limits, even though I didn't like Sesshoumaru, he was my brother and I hate to get Sesshoumaru angry, he can get into murder mode, if he was provoked enough. So I decided that the rest of my night would be sent staring at her.

* * *

_**SANGO'S P.O.V.**_

When Sesshoumaru left, I begun to fell uncomfortable, like someone was watching me. A shiver ran down my spine when I begun thinking that it might be one of those old geezers looking at me. I started to feel my heart quicken and my stomach cramp. Oh gosh I hope it not one of them in a wheel chair with the oxygen mask attached.

I slowly turned around as was met with a pool of amber eyes. It seems that Inuyasha didn't bother to keep on his mask on. I was astonished the thought of him staring at me, but I was more surprised at the blush that was gradually creeping up in his face. He quickly turned around. A huge smile graced my hidden face.

I started to stroll slowly over towards his figure. Some of you may be thinking that I still "_love_" Inuyasha but I don't, I do care for him though. Even though he disgraced and disregarded me for the two years we have been in high school together- mostly disregarded me- I still cared for him in a way. This quirky feeling came about during my visits to Sesshoumaru's house, it started out as pity then grew into something more…. care.

"Hey, how is going big boy?

Inuyasha immediately spit out his drink in a shower of droplets as he felt my hand on his thigh.

"Could I help you with anything" I said in my most seductive voice. Inuyasha tried to hide his red face. I lifted my mask while turning Inuyasha's face to mine. When he eventually turned around, he saw a large smile printed on my face. His shocked expression instigated a bubble of laughter from me. This is the second most fun I have been having all evening (I think you know the first).

"Sango, what the hell are you doing here"

"Well hello to you Inuyasha and yes I'm quite fine"

"Sorry, Sango!"

"'Well if you must know, I came here as Sesshoumaru's date"

"I kinda figured that much"

"So you and Sesshoumaru are an item now huh?"

I hesitated slightly.

"Do you want the truth?"

* * *

_**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**_

I held my breath, I don't know why but a part of me was wishing that she wasn't. As I stared at her I felt something drop in me. She wavered.

"Really, I don't know, but one thing was for sure, he and I are not an item"

I felt good, but that didn't last long when I realized that a hint of sadness and confusion was evident in her voice. When I saw the crowd moving in the background, I became conscious of my surrounding and heard a new song playing. I out-stretched my hand.

"Would you care for a dance?"

My gesture was a bit hesitating, but I was surprised to see her hand fit so comfortable in mine. However, as I led her to the floor, I good see Sesshoumaru staring at us- more specifically me.

"What the hell have I gotten my self into?"


End file.
